Just some one-shots
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Some Austin and Ally one-shots! Some have different ratings and different plots and the summaries and ratings are with the story. Enjoy :)


**Hey hey hey! SO I hope you guys like this one shot! Please review! And I'll add some more later and just randomly too :))**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**

**Austin and Ally are at Prom night but still missing each other but they have other dates with them, Ally wishes she was with Austin and Austin wishes he was with Ally but they aren't. But that could all change in three hours or it could stay the same. **

Ally's P.O.V

Well it's prom night, and I was dancing with Gavin and most girls would be happy to be here at prom with they're date, but I'm not. Maybe that was because the everytime Gavin and I went on the dance floor to dance Austin and Piper would be dancing having an amazing time and I would just watch from a far. But I should be happy, I mean Gavin is a sweet guy and Austin was the one who told me I should move on, so I tried did it work? No. As much as I wanted it to, it didn't.

I sighed as I looked up at Gavin who was smiling down at me then the song ended. "Babe I'm going to the bathroom but I'll be back can you get us some punch?" Gavin asked me, "of course" I said as Gavin smiled at me kissed me on the check then walked away. I sighed and walked over to the punch table and got two cups of punch looked down at them and then up at Austin and Piper, I miss that blonde. But no he's with another blonde who is nice and I'm with my sweetheart of a brunette. But I know this might sound a bit selfish but I don't know if I want Gavin even, sure I might of at one point heck I might of gotten so wrapped up in all of this I thought I was in love with him when he told me that he loved me and I somehow said it back to Gavin. But this might of all been me just yelling at myself to get someone knew who isn't Austin. But in the end that one guy who stole my song, who snuck out of his house to help me with a fundraiser, who sang his heart out on New Year's eve, the one who stole my first, second, and third kiss, and the one who stole my heart for forever is the one and only Austin Moon. Who is dancing with another girl, one who he chose. I drank the rest of my punch and walked over to the trash can and threw it away then Trish walked over to me. "Hey Ally where's Gavin?" Trish asked me, "I don't know he's been gone for a good ten minutes" I said looking around for him but didn't see any sign of him. "Maybe he got lost? He is new here anyway" Trish said, I nodded then said "you're right I'm going to go look for him I'll be right back" I said before walking out of the ballroom. I then walked around the huge building before I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes slowly began to water and I said "Gavin?" Before Gavin whipped his head around from the girl he was making out with and said "Ally I-" Gavin said but I didn't let him finish before I spat at him "How could you! You know what we are done Gavin, D-O-N-E!" I said as Gavin walked over to me. The Gavin said "you're breaking up with me?" "OF COURSE I AM! You cheated on me Gavin! And I just know we aren't meant to be together, so we're done Gavin have fun sucking faces with this girl, and have a great life" I said before storming away then letting tears run down my checks.

Austin's P.O.V

I was dancing with Piper before the song ended and we walked back to our seats. I looked around for Ally, the one girl who I had been looking at all day. In fact ever since I laid my eyes on her I haven't been able to stop. I know it was dumb of me to tell her we should move on cause she might of but sure as hell I didn't. Piper kept on wanting to dance with me, my feet right now feel like they could fall off. I looked and saw Ally by the punch looking stunning as always, I thought I moved on I was actually pretty proud of myself because Ally seemed to move on so quickly so why couldn't I? I thought I really liked Piper, and yes she is an amazing girl but on the girl for me no the girl for me is the one who chews her hair when she's nervous, who dances like no one is watching, who has the most amazing voice out there and the one who agreed to be my music partner, Ally Dawson. I then saw Trish talk to Ally and then Ally walked away, now it had been about ten minutes and neither Gavin who thank god left or Ally have re appeared. The song finally ended and they were going to announce prom king and queen. Piper and I finally got off the dance floor and I realized I needed to break up with Piper because I can't keep on pretending that I like her. "Um hey can we talk please like alone?" I said Piper nodded and we walked over to an empty table. "Um Piper I'm sorry but I can't be with you." I said looking at Piper, "what? So you're dumping me on my prom night?" Piper asked me. "I know this is horrible and I really think you're a great girl just not the girl for me I'm really sorry Piper but I need to go" I said before walking away and sighing. I was about to leave when the lady went up onto the stage and gave a little speech I didn't fully listen cause I was too busy searching for Ally. "And our Prom King is Austin Moon!" I heard the lady say, for a second I didn't move then I found myself walking onto the stage and placing the crown on my head. "And our prom queen is, Ally Dawson!" The lady said, I looked around for Ally but I still couldn' find her. "Ally?" The lady asked again as people began to whisper 'where is she?' I then began to get off the stage when the lady asked me "where are you going?" "I'm sorry but I need to go find Ally" I said before I ran out of the ballroom and I looked around the hallways, come on Ally where are you? I asked myself as I looked around as soon as I almost lost all hope I heard sobbing. I then went closer to the sobbing and saw a red dress on a small body, Ally. "Ally" I said walking over to Ally as she looked up at me. Tears stained her cheeks and small rivers of black mascara were running down her face. "Austin oh gosh don't look at me" Ally said trying to cover her face with her hair which I moved, "no Ally I want to see you what happened?" I asked sitting down next to Ally who sighed and said "well I found Gavin, I thought he was in the bathroom but he wasn't" Ally said, "yeah and?" I asked knowing the answer but wishing it wouldn't be true. Sure I'm not a fan of Ally and Gavin being together but seeing Ally so sad pained me. "He was sucking faces with some chick" Ally said wiping her eyes and taking a deep sigh as I clenched my fists. "Where is he? I'll kill him if you want me to" I said looking around for Gavin the asshat. "No no don't do that, just please stay with me" Ally said making my face soften. "Of course, you know we won prom king and queen" I said making Ally look up at me. "You're joking aren't you?" Ally asked me but I shook my head, "oh wow! I've always wanted to be prom queen! But oh damn it! I wasn't there was I when they called my name" Ally said sighing then pointing to my crown. "No but we can still have our slow dance, it is tradition" I said smiling standing up with Ally, "so may I have this dance Ally Dawson?" I asked as Ally smiled and said "of course" as I turned us around and wrapped my arm around her waist and held her hand with my other hand and then she grabbed my hand and rested on my shoulder. "Hey I'm really sorry again about Gavin, but he doesn't know what he is missing out on. If I had you back in my arms I'm pretty sure I wouldn't ever let you go" I said making Ally blush. "Well thank you but I'm still really sad, I mean to think I loved him I'm pretty sure I only said that because he was the first guy I knew besides my dad who loves or more like loved me" Ally said looking down at the ground. I took a deep breath in and said "you know there is one more guy out there who loves you" I said looking down at Ally. "Oh really who? Wait I forgot my grandpa there" Ally said looking down, "no there is one more guy" I said then Ally looked straight up at me confused "who else?" Ally asked me. Just say it! "Me, I love you Ally" I said looking down at Ally whose eyes became wide. "You-you what?" Ally asked me, " I said I love you, I've always been in love with you since day one. I know it was dumb of me to tell you to move on, I know you moved on pretty easily but I sure as hell didn't. I'm pretty sure it's impossible for anyone to get over you Ally and if they ever do I would love to met them cause it seems to be impossible for me" I said looking down at Ally. She just looked at me shock, well there you go good job Moon you blew it. Congrats. "Ally please say something okay? I know you might of moved on from me and I know that having you like me or heck even love me is a long shot but please don't kill me with this sile-" I began but was cut off by Ally's lips. I then dropped my hand that was holding her hand and wrapped it around her waist pulling her body closer to mine. I felt Ally hand on my shoulder make it's way to my neck and then her other hand run up my back and then also wrapping itself around my neck tugging lightly at the hairs on my neck. I then pushed our two bodies up against the wall. I moved my hands outlining Ally's amazing curves and moving my lips down to her neck. I nipped and sucked on her amazing flesh that I've wanted to kiss for so long, "mhh" Ally moaned making me smirk as I hit her sweet spot. I then went back up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking into Ally's eyes as we were both panting catching our breaths. "Austin" Ally breathed out looking at me smiling. "Yeah Als?" I said looking at her, "I love you too. I always have I guess it just took me a while realize. You know I wasn't just crying because of Gavin sure I was sad but I was sad cause I realized I loved you too but you were with Gavin" Ally said looking at me, damn it I made her cry. "Ally I am so sorry I never ever wanted to be the reason that tears fell from those pretty eyes from yours but just know that I love you, only and forever you" I said before kissing her lips. "How about we just leave?" Ally asked grabbing my hand as we walked down the halls. We quietly went past the ballroom and into the parking lot where we walked over to my car since Ally rode with Gavin. As soon as we were by it I pushed her against the car and full on kissed her lips, "I'm" kiss, "so glad" kiss "that you're mine" I said against Ally's lips which formed into a smile. "Well it looks like this night turned from good to bad to amazing all within three hours" Ally said smiling before softly kissing me one more time. "Now come on let's go to my house cause I'm getting cold out here" Ally said making me laugh and then we got into the car and drove back to her house holding hands and smiling knowing I finally got my girl, and I was never ever going to let her go.

**So idk about this one, I hope you guys liked it, it wasn't my best work I'm not going to lie but I still hope you guys liked it! Also this is my first one shot so I'm really sorry if it wasn't amazing but I'm new to these so trust me I will try to get better :) please please pleasee review! Here's a preview for the next one:**

**Ally lives in an old house and everything is breaking, so she calls a plumber. She excepts a big old fat one but instead gets an attraitve young one named Austin Moon, now she's trying to find more things to break just so he can come over. **

**Rating: M**

**I'll try to write this one asap! Please review! :)**


End file.
